Ma vie est un rêve
by horssy-22
Summary: Ils sont amoureux . Totalement et follement amoureux . Ryelsi . Spoilers HSM 3


_Couple : Ryelsi (Ryan et Kelsi)_

_Raiting : Général , Romance , Humour ._

_Avertisement : Il est conseillez d'avoir vu HSM 3._

_Je ne possède pas HSM ._

_Cette histoire ce situe immédiatement après High School Musical 3 : Senior Year . Je doit l'avouer , j'ai été déçu par la fin . Pour moi , ils ne pouvaient pas en restez là . OK ,c'est mon petit côté romantique qui parle . Enfin , mon GROS ... Ceci est ma première Fanfiction sur HSM , alors soyez conciliant et surtout , dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ._

_Ma vie est un rêve ._

_**Kelsi POV**_

_En ce jour de fête , marchant à travers les élèves de dernières années qui lançaient leurs chapeaux et se prenaient dans leur bras, habillés de leur toges, j'eus l'impression de vivre ma vraie vie pour la première fois . Le sentiment qui m'habitait était extraordinaire . Je flottait , je nageait , je dansait , je jouait , je chantait , j'aimait , je rêvait . Cette vie était enfin la mienne . La mienne . Une vie que j'avait toujours rêver de vivre . Et qui venait de commencer . Une vie que j'avais longtemps cru impossible . Une vie qui m'avait longtemps semblez irréel . Une vie que je n'avais pas cru pouvoir accomplir . Mais aujourd'hui , je sait que tout ça est réel : La merveilleuse année que je viens de finir . Le spectacle que j'ai réalisée en tant que compositrice . Mes amis que je n'oublierait jamais . Ma bourse pour Julliard en musique . Et , surtout . L'amour . Oui , je suis amoureuse . Follement amoureuse . Je l'ai découvert il y a peine 24 heures , au bal . Vous avez , cet amour qui vous fait rêver . Cet amour qui fait battre votre cœur . Cet amour dont vous avez toujours rêver . Cette maladie que je vient d'attraper ._

_Heureusement ou malheureusement , celui qui hante mes pensées n'est pas encore au courant . Et je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive de si tôt . Je doute qu'il ressente la même chose à mon égard . Car moi , Kelsi Nielson , je ne suis jamais sortit avec un garçon . Aucun . Je ne leur ai jamais plu . Alors , je ne crois pas que cela va changer aujourd'hui. Les miracles n'existe pas . Jamais je ne plairait à Ryan Evans . Jamais . Enfin , je crois . _

_Stoppant tout gestes . Je l'aperçoit . Il parle avec Troy et Gabriella . Ils ont l'airs quelque peu triste . C'est normal , moi aussi je ressent un petit pincement au cœur . C'est un chapitre de notre vie qui ce termine . Le chapitre où nous avons notre destin . Les fixant , je croise le regard de Gabriella . Elle me sourit tristement et me fait signe d'approcher , ce que je fait . Une boule d'émotions est bloquer dans ma gorge . Je sais que c'est le moment où je doit leurs dirent au revoir , à elle et à Troy . Je ne les reverrai sûrement pas de l'été . Je salue Gabriella et Troy de la main et ils me salue en retour. Ryan , qui était devant eux , se tourne vers moi et nos regards ce croisent . À cet instant , j'ai une envie folle de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point je l'aime . Mais , je ne fait rien. J'en ai pas le courage , même si je sais que je vais le regretter pour le reste de mes jours ._

_Gabriella – Nous allons y allez . Nous voulions juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous , tu vas beaucoup nous manquer ._

_Troy – Bonne chance à Julliard . Je suis sûr que tu seras de loin la meilleure élève ._

_Kelsi – Merci . Vous allez aussi beaucoup me manquer . Nous resterons en contact , en ?_

_Gabriella - Oui . Ne t'inquiète pas . Nous resterons en contact et qui sait , nous irons peut être vous voir , toi et Ryan à Julliard l'année prochaine ._

_Je m'approcha d'eux et les prit dans mes bras . C'était mon moyen de leur dire adieux . Me détachant d'eux , je détourna le regard . Les larmes m'était montées au yeux plus vite que je ne le croyait . Encore heureux que je ne doive pas dire adieux à Ryan . J'en aurais pleuré toutes larmes de mon corps ._

_Kelsi – Bonne chance . Et .... au revoir . _

_Je les regarda s'éloigner . Ils s'effacèrent dans la foule et je soupira bruyamment . Après quelques secondes , je me tourna vers Ryan et m'aperçut qu'il parlait avec sa sœur . Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de ma présence._

_Sharpay – Ryan , je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi . Par contre , tu n'était pas obliger d'en faire autant , inviter Kelsi au bal et danser avec elle à dû être une grosse épreuve . _

_Je sentis mon cœur se fendre en deux , les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et j'eus la sensation que mon monde venait de s' écroulé . Jamais je n'aurais cru que Sharpay me détestait à ce point et que surtout , Ryan aurait été capable de me faire ça . Tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis le début de l'année n'avait été que mensonges et manipulation ._

_Ryan – Sharpay , je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu me l'a demandé . Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais , je voulais aller au bal avec Kelsi ._

_Sharpay – Quoi ?!? Est-tu entrain de me dire que tu est amoureux de cette marraine la bonne fée de Cendrillon qui aime tout le monde ?!? Ou , c'est moi qui a besoin de repos ?_

_Ryan – C'est vrai ! Je suis amoureux d'elle . Totalement et follement amoureux d'elle ._

_Quoi ?!? Je manque de m'étrangler . Ça aussi ça fait partit de leur plan ?_

_Sharpay – Yeurk .... A partir de présent , tu n'est plus mon frère !_

_Ryan – Ah , merci . C'est gentil de me faire cet honneur ._

_Gros blanc . _

_Sharpay – Ah ... Kelsi , tu est là !_

_Je savait qu'elle savait que j'étais là depuis le début . C'était dans son plan . Elle voulait me blesser . Elle n'avait juste pas prévue que Ryan lui dise ça . Moi non plus d'ailleurs ._

_Ryan – Quoi ?!?_

_C'était lui maintenant qui manquait de s'étrangler . Quand il se tourna , vérifiant si sa sœur disait vrai , je plongea mon regard dans le sien . Il rougit légèrement et baissa la tête comme un gamin de 6 ans qui venait de faire une bêtise . C'était si mignon ._

_Sharpay – Kelsi ! Quel plaisir de te voir . Tu écoute depuis longtemps ?_

_Bien sûr , tout ça était ironique ._

_Kelsi – Non . À vrai dire . J'étais préoccuper . Je n'ai rien entendue . Pourquoi ?_

_Je sourit . Ryan releva la tête à mes dernières paroles et ce que je vu dans ses yeux me surpris , il était déçu que je ne l'ai pas entendue , très déçu . _

_Sharpay – Super ! Alors moi j'y vais . Tu viens Ryan ?_

_Il détourna son regard du mien et regarda sa sœur . Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler , mais je le coupa ._

_Kelsi – J'ai à lui parler . Il peut rentrer plus tard ?_

_Sharpay – Ouais ... Bonne vacances Kelsi !_

_WOW , quel changement rapide de caractère . Je crois que plus je suis loin de son jumeau chérie , plus elle m'apprécie . OK ,« apprécier » est un grand mot ._

_Kelsi – Bonne vacances à toi aussi !_

_Elle grimaça et s'éloigna , son petit chien dans les bras ._

_Quand elle fût à porter de vu , je m'approcha de Ryan . Je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'avais tout entendue ce qu'il avait dit ._

_Kelsi – Alors , qu'a tu pu bien dire de beau pour que ta sœur me demande si j'ai entendue ?_

_Ryan – Euh ..._

_Kelsi – Tu sait , tu peut me le dire . Ça ne doit pas être si pire que ça ._

_Il baissa la tête ._

_Kelsi – Même si tu aurait dit que le chorégraphe , c'est à dire toi , était amoureux de la compositrice , c'est à dire moi . Je t'aurais qu'en même écouter ._

_Il releva la tête , surpris par mes paroles et quelques secondes plus tard un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres ._

_Ryan – Tu .... tu as entendue ?!?_

_Pour seule réponse , je lui souris et m'approcha encore plus de lui . _

_Kelsi – Oh , oui . Et je t'en ai voulu quelques secondes ..... jusqu'à ce que je t'entende dire que tu m'aimait ..._

_Ryan – Désoler . Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ._

_Kelsi – Tu sait pourquoi tout ça m'a blesser ?_

_Ryan – Non ._

_Kelsi – Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi . Totalement et follement amoureuse _

_de t ...._

_Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes , il ne me permis pas de finir ma phrase . Mais je lui en voulait pas ,ce qui importait ,c'est que j'était dans ses bras . Passant mes bras derrière sa nuque , je me colla encore plus contre lui et passa ma main dans ses cheveux blonds pendant qu'il me tenait par les hanches . Me séparant légèrement de lui , je colla mon front contre le sien et pris la parole ._

_Kelsi – Ça , c'est la vie dont j'ai toujours rêver ._

_Pour toute réponse , il me sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau ._

_Maintenant . Je dois le dire . Oui . Ma vie est merveilleuse . Plus merveilleuse que jamais . Ma vie est un rêve . Mon rêve . Et je ne veut en aucun cas me réveiller ._


End file.
